


Son of Superman

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [70]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Childhood, Children, DC comics - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future, Future Fic, Heroes & Heroines, I'm writing a kid again if you can believe that, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Mentioned Jackson Whittemore, Nobody is Dead, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Post S2, Reading, Superman - Freeform, and he hasn't even been born yet, be careful because you could suffer from fluffiness indigestion, because jackson is a hero in case you didn't know by now, let's celebrate that the Justice League is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: A moment between Stiles and his youngest son while Jackson is in Chicago.





	Son of Superman

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you think even more this week since this is such a different chapter from what I usually write... like there is so much fluff that somebody could die of fluffiness indigestion. 
> 
> And you know, I never had in mind to write this part in this arc (which has grown so much considering that it was supposed to be just one chapter) or even to write their second kid speaking, so yeah, this is something I decided to write a few weeks ago and actually, somebody who always comments asked me if you would get to see Stiles and Jackson taking care of the new baby and I said that you wouldn't because the present timeline ends with the birth, so I mean, this part is also for that person (and those who wanted to see that) and it's the closest thing to that wish even if the baby is "a little grown up". And you all know how hard it is for me to write kids of any age, so in that sense this wasn't easy. But hell, I get to do my particular homage to one of my favorite characters and hopefully that comes through in the writing.
> 
> I'm posting this early because IWroteYouThis had surgery and needs some cheering up, so I really couldn't wait until next week. And the second reason is to celebrate that the Justice League opens next week and I can't fucking wait to see it.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta, WhenAngelsFall, for her help as usual; she's amazing and I couldn't share this without her advice.
> 
> Btw, last week I joined the Black Sails fandom because it's now one of my favorite shows (as it is fucking brilliant) and I wish I could write fics for it because it's amazing but I don't know if I have the talent for that pairing... Despite that, yesterday I posted 472 words and it's called "At Least Once", so you can check it out too if you want although you shouldn't if you haven't seen the series to avoid spoilers.

 

  


 

“And he can fly?” His youngest son opens his eyes wide in that way he does when he’s excited and surprised and Stiles smirks and wishes Jackson was there right now but he’s still in Chicago and he’s got to deal with it.

The thing is that this time of day, when he reads a book or a comic to his son in bed before going to sleep, is always one of his favorites when he doesn’t have the night shift and tonight is no different, he just misses his husband.

It’s been ten weeks since Jackson left and when they talked on the phone earlier he noticed it wasn’t like before. It was subtle but something was off and Jackson sounded like he needed a rest and to come back home. He sounded like he needed his family and Stiles had resisted the urge to push and make it harder for him but it doesn’t mean he’s forgotten about it.

“Yeah, totally,” Stiles points at another drawing in the comic book his son is holding because somehow holding the book open himself makes him think he’s all grown up now. “Check out the cape? Isn’t it amazing?”

“Yeaah, so amazing! So long! I love red. Red is so cool!”

“Yes, I know you love red...”

“But why? Why is it red and blue? Why is that daddy?”

“Why?” Should I tell him the long or the short version? The fact that they were cheaper to print doesn’t sound so interesting. He figures he should go with the first reason and leave aside the later one. “Well, the thing is that when he came to Earth, his parents found him in a ship with some baby blankets--”

“He was a baby!” His son interrupts him.

“Yes, he was a baby. His parents sent him to earth because their planet, a place called Krypton, was disappearing and everybody was going to die, so they wanted to save their son and so... They were very sad but they put him a small ship and they sent him to Earth… to our planet. And here a lovely couple found him and adopted him--”

“He has a new mom and dad?”

“Exactly. He was sent as a baby but it was a long journey and he was a little older when he arrived to Earth so when they found him, they knew they had to take care of him because he was alone--”

“Was he hungry?”

“Yes, I’m sure he was hungry and thirsty… and he didn’t have any clothes either. So this couple who were very kind people, they brought him to their house and he became their son. Besides, they knew he was a special kid and they knew they had to protect him… so, they raised him and he became a good and smart boy; and then, many years later, when he was old enough, his mother used those baby blankets, which were red, blue and yellow, to make him a costume so that he could be Superman and people didn’t recognise him when he was around saving people.”

“But why? Why if he’s good?” His son frowns and scrunches up his nose.

“Well, because he doesn’t want to be famous, I guess. He wants to have a normal life and have a wife and a son. He wants to be more than a hero… so that’s why he has two different lives… two different identities. You see… here...” Stiles flicks through the pages until he finds the one he’s looking for and points at the new drawings. “Here he’s a journalist and he’s Clark because he’s working and he’s not wearing the costume. Plus, he’s wearing glasses… see?” Stiles points at another drawing.

“So, they don’t know he’s Superman?” The incredulity in his voice almost makes Stiles laugh.

“No, because he’s wearing glasses and he looks different. They think he’s just a normal guy.”

“But he isn’t! He’s a hero, right?”

“Sure. He uses his powers to save people… to help them. He’s a very busy guy.”

“Dad is very busy too. Is that why he’s not here… why he’s in Chiccc… Chicago? He’s working…”

And the way his son just said that out of the blue catches him off guard for a second.

“Yes, he’s working. And like Superman, he’s also helping people… he’s doing a good thing and that’s why he’s still in Chicago. But he misses you very much, didn’t he tell you that before?”

He nods and licks his lips as he thinks about what his daddy just said. “He helps people? Is he a hero too?” The innocent look on his son’s face is so precious… Stiles feels his heart swell with love.

“Well, not sure what his clients think… but sure, you know that he is so strong and how he can run so fast… and he protects his family and the pack... He’d give his life for you or your brother…” Stiles runs his hand gently through his son’s hair as his son smiles with pride and happiness. “Of course, he’s a hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm otg2012 on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought.


End file.
